Hiding in Plain Sight
by Magic Blue
Summary: Traduction de Clell65619 L'été avant sa sixième année, Harry s'occupe définitivement de Tom, bien que ce fut accidentellement. Il se trouve une petite amie, Susan Bones et décide à s'occuper un peu de lui-même. Et c'est après qu'il découvre quelque chose d'assez perturbant sur le Monde des Sorciers, quelque chose que Hermione Granger est bien déterminée à utiliser à son avantage.


**Hiding In Plain Sight**

 **A Harry Potter Adventure**

By **Clell65619**

Traduit par **Magic Blue**

* * *

Happy New Year !

Un peu en retard mais de retour avec un cadeau : un 'petit' OS avec un couple inhabituel (Harry/Susan) et une histoire amusante pour commencer cette nouvelle année :)

Merci à Minashi pour sa correction, comme toujours, sans qui la lecture serait bien moins agréable :S

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** L'histoire a été écrite par Cell65619 et ne m'appartient donc pas. Et je publie cette traduction avec son autorisation.

 **Résumé** : L'été avant sa sixième année, Harry s'occupe de Tom de façon définitive, bien que ce fût accidentel. Cet été-là, Harry se trouve une petite amie, Susan Bones et il se décide à s'occuper un peu de lui-même. Après qu'il ait changé, il découvre quelque chose d'assez perturbant sur le Monde des Sorciers, quelque chose que Hermione Granger est bien déterminée à utiliser à son avantage.

* * *

''Harry !''

Harry Potter se retourna à temps pour être capturé dans une étreinte, lui valant une touffe de cheveux bruns en plein visage.

''Hé Hermione.'' Dit-il alors qu'elle desserrait l'étreinte. ''Tu m'as manquée.''

''Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, idiot.'' Répondit-elle, en reniflant. Elle monta une main à son visage et caressa sa joue. ''Tu t'es débarrassé de tes lunettes, des contacts ?''

''Laser.'' Rigola Harry.

Hermione enlaça à nouveau Harry puis recula et lui tapa dessus.

''Ow !'' Protesta Harry ''C'était pour quoi ?''

''C'était pour foncer dans un combat sans plan, ni personne pour t'aider.'' S'exaspéra la jeune fille.

''Je ne cherchais pas les problèmes.'' Se défendit Harry.

''Tu as perdu ton escorte de l'Ordre.'' Remarqua Hermione.

''Ouais, ils essayaient de me restreindre au #4. Tu n'es pas confinée comme ça, Ron n'est pas confiné comme ça. Personne d'autre n'est emprisonné comme ça, alors je suis parti quand Dung était endormi.'' Harry haussa les épaules. ''J'ai pensé qu'ils ne se seraient pas rendu compte que j'étais parti. Ils ne l'auraient pas remarqué si quelqu'un d'autre était arrivé.''

''Oh, Harry'' Soupira Hermione. ''Nous ferions mieux d'aller à la plate-forme.''

''Oh et tu n'as pas encore vu le meilleur...'' Rit Harry.

''De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?'' Demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle suivait son ami à travers le passage.

La paire émergea sur la Plate-forme 9 ¾ dans un groupe de fille de 5ème, 6ème et 7ème année.

''Qui est ton ami Granger ?'' Demanda Katie Bell.

''Très drôle Katie.'' Répondit Hermione, secouant la tête.

''Non, sérieusement.'' insista Pansy Parkinson. ''Qui est-ce ?''

Perplexe, Hermione regarda Harry qui se contenta de sourire.

''Qui voilà, bonjour étranger.'' Dit Susan Bones alors qu'elle s'élançait dans ses bras et se penchait pour un baiser. ''Désolé Mesdemoiselles, je l'ai vu la première.''

L'assemblée de jeunes femmes tomba dans un silence stupéfait alors qu'elle s'éloignait, bras dessus bras dessous avec l'étranger.

''Qui c'était Hermione ?'' Insista Ginny Weasley.

''Harry.'' Répondit-elle, observant encore le couple s'éloigner.

''Harry le connaît ?'' Demanda la rousse avant de regarder autour. ''Quelqu'un a vu Harry ?''

Hermione resta bouche bée pendant que les filles commençaient à discuter de combien elles étaient impatientes de voir l'Homme qui A Vaincu.

o0O0o

''Harry James Potter !'' Exigea Hermione quand elle rattrapa son ami et la jeune fille qui était bien évidemment sa nouvelle petite-amie. ''Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi est-ce qu'elles ne te reconnaissent pas ?''

''Ce sont ses lunettes, Hermione.'' Répondit Susan pour aider.

''Que veux-tu dire ?''

''Après qu'Harry nous ait sauvées ma tante et moi de Tu-Sais-Qui...''

''Je ne savais même pas que tu étais là Sue,'' Protesta Harry. ''Ou que ta Tante était la victime. J'ai juste vu Tom et ses minions attaquer quelqu'un et...''

''APRES qu'Harry nous ait sauvées ma tante et moi de Tu-Sais-Qui,'' répéta la rousse tout en fusillant du regard son copain, avant de se tourner vers Hermione pour continuer. ''Il est allé voir un Guérisseur Moldu pour réparer ses yeux.''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Tom a pris mes lunettes grâce à un sortilège d'Attraction pendant le combat, ce qui c'était révélé assez chanceux.'' Expliqua Harry.

''Chanceux ?''

'Hé bien, oui.'' Rougit Harry. ''S'il n'avait pas fait ça, il aurait probablement gagné. Une fois que je ne pouvais plus voir, j'ai essayé un sort d'attraction aussi, surtout parce que c'était le seul sort auquel je pouvais penser. Je l'ai juste lancé et mis tout ce que j'avais dedans.''

''Il a fait tomber la façade de la Ménagerie Magique sur les Mangemorts.'' Intervint Susan. ''Ça a tué la plupart des Mangemorts et emprisonné Tu-Sais-Qui sous les décombres.''

''Emprisonné ?'' Répéta Hermione tandis qu'elle prenait place dans le wagon. ''Mais tous les rapports disent que tu l'as tué.''

''Oui, et bien à propos de ça...'' Commença Harry, clairement embarrassé par la question. ''Après que le devant du bâtiment soit tombé, j'ai entendu Susan pleurer et demander de l'aide parce que Amelia était coincée sous les débris aussi. J'ai reconnu sa voix et j'ai couru vers elle. Je ne pouvais pas voir vraiment où j'allais et j'ai trébuché sur Lucius Malfoy. Je suis tombé et j'ai...et bien, d'une certaine façon...''

''Harry a écrasé la trachée de Tu-Sais-Qui avec son genou lorsqu'il courait pour me rejoindre.'' Finit Susan. ''Le temps que les Aurors arrivent, le bâtard était mort.''

C'est du Harry tout craché, songea Hermione. Gagner accidentellement grâce à un désastre semblait être la signature d'Harry. ''D'accord, ça explique comment tu as vaincu Voldemort et pourquoi tu as réparé tes yeux.'' Résuma Hermione. ''Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi personne ne te reconnaît.''

''J'y viens.'' Sourit Harry. ''Madame Bones semblait penser qu'elle me devait quelque chose pour les avoir sauvées. Elle m'a emmené chez elle et m'a fait passer la nuit. Le jour suivant, elle s'est arrangée pour que je sois émancipé, ce qui a activé mon héritage dormant à Gringotts. Elle a dit à Dumbledore d'aller voir ailleurs et de me laisser tranquille hors de l'école, ce qui veut dire que je ne suis jamais retourné au bon vieux #4 ou à mon adorable famille.''

''Et ça explique pourquoi personne ne sait qui tu es... comment ?'' Tarabusta Hermione à la manière dont Harry identifiait comme la réaction de Mlle Granger quand une information n'était pas divulguée.

''J'y arrive, Hermione.'' Rit Harry. ''De toute façon, Susan et moi sommes devenus amis et j'ai décidé que vivre dans la maison des Bones était probablement une mauvaise idée si je voulais éviter qu'Amelia ne veuille me faire de méchantes choses. Alors, j'ai loué une chambre d'hôtel pour le reste de l'été et donc j'ai déménagé. Pendant que j'étais à l'hôtel, je suis tombé sur un article dans un magazine sur les miracles de la chirurgie laser. Je suis allé voir un Docteur et ils l'ont fait, l'œil gauche d'abord puis le droit.''

''Et quand ils lui ont enlevé les bandages'' Ajouta Susan ''Je ne l'ai pas reconnu.''

''Quoi ?'' Demanda Hermione. ''Ça n'a pas de sens.''

''Ne m'en parle pas.'' Entérina Harry.

''Ça lui a pris trois heures pour me convaincre et même là, il a dû remettre ses vieilles lunettes. Ça a pris plus longtemps pour Tatie Amelia de croire que c'était bien Harry. Aucun de nous ne comprend ce qui s'est passé.''

''Alors, Ron ?''

''M'est passé juste à côté sur le chemin de Traverse la semaine dernière.'' Rit Harry. ''J'hésite entre porter une paire de lunettes sans verre pour un moment ou juste être incognito pendant ma 6ème année.''

''Mais...'' Hermione était presque bouche bée à cette outrageuse déclaration. ''Qu'en est-il de l'équipe enseignante ?''

''Rogue était derrière moi quand j'ai pris mon kit de potions pour l'année. Il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder comme s'il essayait de se rappeler qui j'étais. C'est assez marrant. Il a été élevé sur la frontière entre le monde magique et moldu. Mais il semble que son côté magique ait emporté.''

Hermione regarda par la fenêtre, essayant de digérer l'information, quand elle repéra Maugrey Fol Œil dans la file montant dans le train. L'Auror retraité portait des culottes courtes, une chemise à manche longue et une cravate, et une perruque mulet absurde. Derrière le vieil homme se trouvait sept autres adultes, hommes et femmes, tous habillés comme des stéréotypes d'élèves de l'école publique des années 1940.

Hermione les fixa du regard alors que le groupe de huit montait à bord de l'Express. Elle se tourna vers Harry avec un regard incrédule.

''Oh, tu as repéré Fol Œil et son équipe ? Oui, ça aussi c'est de ma faute.''

o0O0o

''Ta faute ?'' Demanda Hermione.

''Je hais l'admettre, mais oui. Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai invité Susan et Amelia à dîner et voir un film après. Un moyen de leur montrer comment l'autre côté vivait. J'étais un peu en retard alors je les ai mises devant une série télé pendant que je me changeais. La chaîne 4 montrait cette vieille série américaine, 21 Jump Street.''

''Celle où un policier définitivement adulte allait sous couverture comme étudiant dans un lycée ?'' Demanda Hermione.

''Tatie a vraiment aimé ce documentaire et elle a décidé que, avec la chute de Tu-Sais-Qui, il pourrait y avoir des sympathisants actifs à Poudlard et elle voulait mettre quelques uns de ses Aurors sous couverture.'' Expliqua Susan.

''Documentaire ?''

''Oui, j'ai essayé d'expliquer que cette émission était de la fiction mais elles ne me croient pas.'' Harry haussa les épaules. ''Certaines batailles ne valent pas la peine d'être menées. Amelia fut intriguée par l'idée et elle a créé une équipe dans son département pour la recréer. Puisque Fol Œil est un instructeur de premier ordre du département de son temps, elle l'a sorti de la retraite et l'a nommé responsable de la nouvelle unité.''

''Tu es sérieux ?'' Demanda Hermione, espérant désespérément qu'il ne l'était pas.

''Oh oui. Sinon cette année ne serait pas intéressante.''

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Ron Weasley. ''Hé Hermione, nous devons aller à la réunion des Préfets. C'est bon de te voir Sue, je suis content que ta Tante soit sortie indemne de l'attaque des Mangemorts.'' L'attention du rouquin se tourna sur Harry. ''On s'est déjà vu ?''

''Je suis nouveau.'' Harry sourit à pleine dent. ''Mon nom est Kent. Clark Kent.''

''Comment vas-tu, Kent ?'' Harry répondit avec un hochement de tête. ''Viens Hermione, réunion.''

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta pour se retourner vers Harry et articuler 'Clark Kent ?' avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

''Clark Kent ?'' Demanda Susan.

''Clark est un autre gars que personne ne reconnaissait quand il enlevait ses lunettes. Je ne pense pas que ça le dérangera si je lui emprunte son nom.'' Expliqua Harry, ne voulant pas vraiment ré-entrer dans le concept de la fiction avec sa nouvelle petite-amie.

o0O0o

''Hermione'' Appela Colin quand la jeune femme quitta le compartiment des préfets. ''Quelque chose de très étrange est en train de se passer et je pense que tu dois voir ça.''

Presque toute sa journée avait été un peu étrange, Hermione acquiesça et suivit son jeune camarade à travers les couloirs, s'arrêtant trois wagons plus loin.

Là, ils trouvèrent trois Serdaigles en train de maltraiter un homme d'au moins trente-cinq ans.

''Tu ne vas pas pleurer, hein demi-portion ?'' Nargua le plus grand des trois lorsqu'il le poussa.

''Les demi-portions pleurent toujours.'' Dit le second Serdaigle alors qu'il poussait l'homme vers le troisième tyran.

''Je me demande ce que le Professeur Flitwick dira quand il découvrira que sa maison a perdu trente points alors que ses étudiants étaient encore dans le train.'' Demanda rhétoriquement Hermione.

Les trois brutes détalèrent dans leurs compartiments et les portes claquèrent. Hermione fixa du regard l'homme adulte. ''Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?''

''Ah'' Dit l'homme alors qu'il se redressait sur ces deux jambes. ''Nés-Moldus je présume ?'' L'homme montra son badge. ''J'ai un job spécial sous couverture pour le DJM. Nous incarnons des premières années pour le moment.''

Hermione cligna des yeux. Harry l'avait prévenue, mais le voir de ses propres yeux étaient une toute autre histoire. Un rapide coup d'œil à Colin lui montra qu'il était aussi confus qu'elle. ''Comment est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir vous faire passer pour des premières années ?''

''Écoutez Miss, le Département des Mystères travaille depuis des années pour découvrir comment les Nés-Moldus peuvent voir à travers nos déguisements. Laissez-moi vous dire qu'on sait ce qu'on fait, d'accord ?'' L'homme se redressa. ''Je dois aller trouver mes copains Miss. Gardez à l'esprit que vous ne voulez pas interférer dans une enquête officielle, d'accord ?''

Hermione regarda l'homme faire son chemin dans le couloir jusqu'à un compartiment.

''Tu sais.'' Dit Colin, rappelant à Hermione qu'il était encore là. ''Quand j'ai entendu que Harry avait achevé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai pensé que ça allait être une année calme.''

''Je suis d'accord Colin.'' Acquiesça Hermione. ''Il semble que nous soyons passés d'horriblement dangereux à pathologiquement sot.''

o0O0o

Hermione retourna au compartiment où elle avait laissé Harry et Susan pour découvrir que Harry n'y était plus.

''Où est 'Clark' ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''Dehors, à répandre un peu de chaos.'' Rit Susan. ''Il ne pouvait pas décider s'il allait être Harry ou Clark cette année. Alors il a décidé d'être les deux.''

''Les deux ?'' Interrogea Hermione.

''Oui, il est sorti avec ses fausses lunettes à l'instant, pour être sûr que les gens voient Harry. Quand il aura fini, il reviendra pour me faire un câlin et être vu en tant que Clark.'' La rousse souriait à pleines dents. ''Après tout ce qu'il a dû subir à l'école, il a bien mérité un peu de fun, tu ne penses pas ?''

Hermione ne pouvait voir aucun moyen de refuser qu'Harry s'amuse un peu. Pour dire vrai, elle se demandait justement combien de temps Harry pouvait continuer comme ça avant qu'une personne responsable ne mette un frein à ce petit moment de rébellion ado.

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry entra dans le compartiment, refermant la porte derrière lui. Ôtant ses lunettes, il les remit dans une poche puis se glissa dans le siège à côté de Susan, passant un bras sur ses épaules.

''Il est temps pour Harry de disparaître, je pense.'' Déclara Harry alors qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus de Susan.

Quelques secondes après, la porte était ouverte à la volée, faisant apparaître Ginny Weasley, haletante. ''Harry, petit farceur,'' Commença-t-elle en sondant le compartiment, uniquement pour cligner ses yeux écarquillés. ''Je pensais que... Harry se trouvait juste ici...''

''Est-ce qu'il y a un problème Ginny ?'' Demanda d'une voix mielleuse Susan.

''Je pensais avoir vu Harry entrer ici...'''

''Personne d'autre que nous n'est ici.'' Répondit Susan.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, la sorcière aux cheveux touffus se contenta de hausser les épaules.

''Qui est Harry ?'' Questionna le jeune homme présent dans le compartiment.

''Qui est Harry ?'' Répéta Ginny avec stupéfaction. ''Qui est Harry ? Tu plaisantes ? T'es qui d'abord ?''

''Clark Kent'' Se présenta-t-il avec un sourire.

''Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir qui est Harry Potter ?''

''Oh, Potter.'' Reconnut Harry avec un hochement de tête. ''Je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement. Il est probablement en train de donner une interview. Pour dire vrai, il m'a toujours semblé être une sorte d'accapareur de gloire.''

''Tu ne connais pas Harry !'' S'écria Ginny, avant de faire volte-face vers Hermione. ''Comment peux-tu rester assise là à écouter ce... bouffon dire des choses comme ça ?''

''En toute justice, Harry n'a jamais recherché la notoriété.'' Rappela Hermione.

''Et il nous a sauvée ma Tante et moi.'' Suggéra Susan. ''Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses comme ça sur ce pauvre Harry.''

''Pauvre Harry ?'' Releva Ginny. ''Que veux-tu dire par là ?''

''Eh bien, il a été pendant un moment avec Pansy, et puis...''' Elle se pencha en avant et chuchota : ''Elle s'accroche à lui comme elle le faisait avec Drago.''

''Harry et Pansy ?'' S'étrangla Ginny, blanchissant à vue d'œil.

''Personne ne sait ce qu'il a fait durant tout l'été.'' Soupira Hermione. ''Merlin seul sait ce qu'il a fait et avec quelle sorte de gourgandine il s'est retrouvé.''

''Je dois le trouver !'' Déclara Ginny alors qu'elle s'élançait hors du compartiment.

Le silence tomba dans le compartiment durant quelques secondes '' _Avec_ q _uelle sorte de gourgandine il s'est retrouvé ?_ '' Questionna sarcastiquement Susan, brisant le silence.

''Ooh ! Je connais la réponse à ça !'' Répondit Harry, la prenant sur les genoux. ''La meilleure sorte.''

''Tu as commencé.'' Rigola Hermione. '' _Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses comme ça sur ce pauvre Harry._ '' Répéta-t-elle, imitant la voix de Susan.

''Hélas,'' Rit Harry. ''Pauvre Harry, je le connaissais bien... Maintenant il a fini par avoir de mauvaises fréquentations...''

Le trio tomba dans un fou rire et eut quelques difficultés à s'arrêter.

o0O0o

''Et où est-ce que vous croyez aller M. Kent ?''

''Professeur McGonagall ?'' S'écria Harry, presque aussi surpris que sa Directrice de Maison ne le reconnaisse pas, que par le fait que son alias -choisi impulsivement pour enquiquiner Ron- soit d'une façon ou d'une autre, arrivé au Château avant lui.

''Vous avez besoin d'être réparti M. Kent.'' Renifla la Sous-Directrice. ''Allez dans l'antichambre, vous allez être réparti avec les premières années.''

Harry observa McGonagall s'éloigner, très certainement pour aller chercher les premières années, puis il lança un regard à Susan. ''Hé bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.''

''Il semblerait que quelqu'un veuille que tu trouves une nouvelle Maison.'' Nota Susan, alors qu'elle resserrait sa cravate noire. Harry fut surpris de voir que ses robes avaient perdu leurs identifications Gryffondoriennes quelque part entre l'Express et le Château.

''Je me demande si quelqu'un a déjà été réparti deux fois auparavant.'' Rit-elle, avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. ''Évite de te faire répartir à Serpentard, c'était déjà suffisamment embarrassant de sortir avec un Griffon.''

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Susan était très amusante il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela la première fois qu'il lui a demandé si elle voulait aller faire du shopping avec lui. Il contempla l'idée de simplement mettre ses lunettes et s'asseoir à la table des _Gryffondors_. Mais où était l'aventure là-dedans ?

Harry fit son chemin jusqu'à l'endroit où étaient rassemblés les petits de première année, avant que le Grand Hall soit prêt à les recevoir. Bon, Hermione d'un autre côté, elle pourrait ne pas trouver son besoin d'être à nouveau réparti très amusant. Harry savait que Hermione, à cet instant, ressassait ses connaissances de 'Poudlard : Toute Une Histoire' pour savoir si une telle chose s'était déjà produite.

Harry soupira, au moins, cette fois-ci, il se démarquait pour quelque chose qu'il avait fait, et non ce que quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait poussé à faire.

McGonagall approcha, dirigeant la horde de premières années comme des canetons suivant leur mère. Elle avait apparemment déjà fait son 'ta maison est ta famille' parce qu'elle intimait l'ordre aux nouveaux étudiants, incluant l'équipe 'discrète' de Fol Œil, d'essayer au moins de se rendre présentable avant de disparaître dans le Grand Hall.

Harry attendit, sans parler pendant que les Premières années s'installaient. Il remarqua que Fol Œil le regardait de manière suspicieuse au sein des élèves. Dans le lot, une poignée d'élèves, les Nés-Moldus et élevés dans leur monde, observait l'équipe 'solide' avec une profonde confusion, se demandant clairement comment et pourquoi des adultes se trouvaient parmi eux.

o0O0o

''Vous revoilà à nouveau M. Potter ?'' Dit le chapeau dans les profondeurs de son esprit. ''Ou devrais-je dire, M. Kent ?''

''Hé Choixpeau.'' Répondit Harry. ''Désolé pour ça, ce n'était pas mon idée. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai été sorti de Gryffondor.''

''L'Express est une extension de l'école, garçon.'' Râla le chapeau. ''Autant que moi. Et l'école trouve l'idée que tu puisses prendre avantage de l'incapacité de ceux élevés dans le monde magique à voir au-delà de l'évidence même, assez drôle. Presque autant que quand tu as commencé à t'imaginer mener deux vies cette année. Le Château a mis un enchantement sur tes lunettes. Quand tu les porteras, tu seras Harry Potter, Gryffondor et quand tu ne les porteras pas, tu seras Clark Kent, le sixième année qui sera bientôt réparti.''

Harry devait l'admettre : ''Okay, ça semble pouvoir être marrant. J'ai remarqué ton propre changement. Quand as-tu obtenu un badge ?''

''C'était mon prix pour répartir les Aurors d'Amelia Bones. J'ai été officiellement promu.''

''De façon honorifique ?'' Demanda Harry.

''Bien sûr que non !'' S'exclama le Chapeau. ''Je suis officiellement responsable jusqu'à l'année prochaine, tout du moins. Je vais utiliser mon salaire pour me faire réparer, nettoyer et cirer l'été prochain.''

''Oh, cette année commence à être réellement étrange. Alors, où est-ce que je vais ?''

''Hé bien...'' Dit le Chapeau. ''Ce serait trop confus si tu avais tes deux personnalités à Gryffondor...''

''Vrai, et dur à suivre également.'' Ajouta Harry.

''Et tu as trop changé pour que je t'inflige à la maison de Salazar.''

''M'infliger ?'' Répéta Harry.

''Oui, trouble-fête. Tu ne penses quand même pas que l'école ignorait ce que tu faisais pendant tout ce temps. Je crois qu'il est clair que tu n'apprécierais pas Serdaigle.''

''Je ne dirais pas le contraire.'' Admit Harry.

''Donc j'ai bien peur que Miss Bones doive prendre l'habitude de t' avoir à ses côtés...''

''POUFSOUFFLE !'' Cria le Chapeau à haute voix.

o0O0o

''Clark Kent ?'' Demanda Justin Finch **-** Fletchley, avec un sourcil levé. ''Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ton ingéniosité pour finalement atterrir dans la seule vraie Maison de Poudlard Harry, mais te faire appeler 'Clark Kent' ?''

''Tu remarqueras que aucun de tes amis de sang pur ne semble avoir réalisé ce qui se passe ?'' Rétorqua Harry alors que Susan passait un bras à sa taille.

''Hé bien, à part Susan maintenant que tu le mentionnes... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

''Attends'' Plaisanta Harry. ''Est-ce que tu vois qui est en train d'être réparti ?''

''Est-ce que c'est... Maugrey ?'' Demanda Justin alors qu'il reconnaissait le visage de l'homme qui lui avait enseigné la DCFM pendant sa quatrième année.

''Yep.'' Harry souriait à pleine dent. ''Rassemble les Poufsouffles Nés-Moldus et attendez-moi après le festin de ce soir. Et je vous expliquerai du mieux que je peux.''

''D'accord.'' Acquiesça Justin, puis il hésita. ''Clark Kent ?'' Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

''C'était une blague qu'une chose magique a prise trop au sérieux.'' Rit Harry alors que Maugrey allait à Serdaigle.

o0O0o

Pansy Parkinson entra dans son dortoir, ses doigts desserrant son nœud de cravate. Elle s'était inquiétée de la réaction de l'école vis-à-vis de Serpentard avec le contrecoup de la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son temps dans l'Express ainsi que le banquet de bienvenue avaient démontré que rien n'avait changé. Il y avait un manque de confiance général envers les résidents de la Maison de Salazar, mais rien de plus qu'il n'y avait déjà avant la chute du Mage Noir.

C'était étrangement réconfortant.

Retirant sa cravate de son col, elle remarqua que ses camarades la fixaient.

''Quoi ?''

''Alors'' Dit Millie avec un sourire mielleux. ''Depuis combien de temps ça dure entre toi et Potter ?''

''Quoi ?''

''Tout le monde le sait Pansy.'' Rit Tracy. ''Bien que nous ne sachions pas comment tu as réussi à le garder pour toi aussi longtemps.''

''Quoi ?''

''Alors,'' Demanda Daphné. ''Comment est-il ?''

''Est-il aussi grand que Weaslette le dit ?'' Gloussa Millie.

''Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il aime te prendre par derrière en te tirant les cheveux ?'' Demanda Tracy, le visage rougi.

''Mais de quoi vous parlez, bordel ?''

Soudainement, il y eut des coups à la porte. ''Pansy !'' Cria Drago. ''Ouvre cette putain de porte Pansy ! Je sais tout pour toi et Potter, Pansy ! Ouvre cette putain de porte maintenant !''

''Bordel de merde.'' Murmura-t-elle.

o0O0o

''Okay.'' Dit Tracy Lincoln, une septième année de Poufsouffle. ''Explique-moi tout ça encore une fois. Pourquoi est-ce-que nos camarades sang-purs ne peuvent pas voir que tu es Harry Potter ?''

''Je n'en suis pas certain.'' Rit Harry. ''Mais je pense que ça a à voir avec le cynisme. Ceux d'entre nous qui ont été élevés dans le monde Moldu ont l'habitude de ne pas tout prendre comme chose due, parce que nous avons été élevés avec les limites de ce qui est possible. Les personnes élevées dans le Monde Magique semblent toutes croire tout ce qu'on leur dit sans poser de question, sûrement parce que pratiquement tout est possible avec la magie.''

''Et ils acceptent la mascarade du déguisement étudiant du Professeur Maugrey et le reste des Aurors parce que ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''A peu près la même chose.'' Harry secoua la tête. ''Harry Potter porte des lunettes, tout le monde sait ça. J'ai guéri mes yeux, je ne porte plus de lunettes et personne ne sait qui je suis. Avec Maugrey, Alastor Maugrey est un Maître Auror retraité, il ne s'habille pas comme un élève de Poudlard. Alors, si vous voyez un première année plutôt grand, il ne peut possiblement pas être Alastor Maugrey.''

''C'est taré.'' Remarqua Justin.

''Ça l'est.'' Rejoignit Harry. ''Mais si tu veux un truc COMPLÈTEMENT taré, regarde ça.''. Il sortit ses lunettes de sa poche et les mit sur son nez. L'assemblée de Poufsouffles fut surprise quand son uniforme changea des couleurs de Poufsouffle à Gryffondor. ''Je n'ai rien fait.'' Fit remarquer Harry. ''Si l'on peut croire le Choixpeau, le château lui-même a mis un charme sur ces lunettes après m'avoir entendu plaisanter dessus dans l'Express.''

''Bizarre.'' Laissa échapper Justin. ''Alors tu veux juste qu'on suive le mouvement ?''

''Pourquoi pas ?'' Harry se remit à rire. ''Voldemort n'est plus là, Ombrage non plus, Fudge non plus et le Ministère a décidé que nous disions la vérité depuis le début. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne jouerais pas un tour à l'école ?''

''Okay, d'accord.'' Répondit Lincoln après avoir observé les autres Nés-Moldus donner leur accord. ''Mais si Clark Kent est avec Susan, comment est-ce qu'elle se sent par rapport à la relation torride de Harry Potter avec Pansy Parkinson ?''

''Quoi ?'' S'exclamèrent en même temps Susan et Harry, choqués par la suggestion.

''Allez Harry.'' Dit Justin en secouant la tête. ''Tout le monde est au courant.''

o0O0o

Hermione cherchait dans le huitième livre de cette section, jurant pas pour la première fois à l'ignorance apparente du Monde Sorcier à l'existence des index. Il devait y avoir une raison pour qu'Harry puisse s'en tirer avec son idiotie.

Une semaine de classes et aucun des professeurs n'avait cligné les yeux quand Clark Kent se changeait en Harry Potter en mettant une paire de lunettes, et inversement quand la lubie le prenait. Elle avait lu tous les livres sur le pouvoir de suggestion comme entendu parmi les êtres magiques. Mais aucun des livres n'avait d'indices, alors elle creusa un peu plus dans le peu existant dans la Bibliothèque de Poudlard à propos de la psychologie dans le Monde Magique.

Ses progrès étaient inexistants pour l'instant. Pourtant, la recherche ne l'avait jamais laissée tomber auparavant.

''Tu as un moment, Granger ?''

Hermione leva les yeux du livre, choquée. Pansy Parkinson ne lui avait pas adressée la parole de façon si polie depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées dans le train, en 1991. Et c'était avant que la Serpentarde n'apprenne l'héritage d'Hermione.

''Comment je peux t'aider Parkinson ?'' Demanda-t-elle, prenant silencieusement sa baguette sous la table. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était peut-être mort, mais elle savait que les Serpentards comme Pansy la voyaient toujours comme quelque chose d'inférieure à un humain.

''Je cherche Potter, est-ce que tu sais où il est ?''

''Je l'ai vu plus tôt ce soir avec Susan Bones'' Répondit-elle honnêtement.

''Non.'' Soupira Pansy. ''Je viens de la voir, elle est avec ce garçon Kent.''

Hermione réprima le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître. Malgré son affection pour les règles, elle trouvait l'idée que les gens puissent regarder Harry sans lunettes et ne pas le reconnaître, à mourir de rire.

''Tu es la meilleure amie de Potter, vrai ?'' Questionna Pansy, essayant autre chose.

''J'aime le penser, oui.'' Répondit Hermione. ''Pourquoi ?''

''Tout le monde me dit que nous avons une affaire, Potter et moi.'' Commença Pansy, hésitante. ''Une relation sauvage et passionnée, mais... mais je ne sais rien, je ne me rappelle plus. Tu penses qu'il pourrait m'avoir jetée un sortilège d'Amnésie ? Est-ce qu'il ferait quelque chose comme ça ?''

Chaque fois qu'Hermione s'imaginait saisir l'efficacité de l'usine à rumeurs qu'est Poudlard pour déformer les dires, quelque chose comme ça arrivait. Elle se demandait juste comment la boutade de Susan pour embêter Ginny sur les activités d'Harry avait pu être déformée en si peu de temps. ''Harry Potter ne pourrait jamais faire une telle chose.'' Affirma Hermione d'un ton ne tolérant aucune répartie. ''Harry est bien trop honorable pour faire cela à une personne dont il se soucie. Le seul moyen qu'il ait pu t'avoir dans son lit, est s'il se soucie de toi. En plus, Harry ne connaît pas le sortilège Oubliettes.''

''Vraiment ?'' S'étonna Pansy. ''Mais il a battu le Seigneur des Ténèbres...''

''Harry est extrêmement talentueux en magie défensive et offensive.'' Expliqua Hermione. ''Il peut battre presque n'importe qui, et il est très, très bon en métamorphose. Mais ce qui n'est pas utile dans un combat, comme Oubliettes, hé bien, n'en valait pas la peine.

''Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en souviens pas ?'' S'exclama Pansy.

 _Parce qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé stupide garce_ , pensa Hermione. Elle se figea quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. ''Et bien, il y a peut-être une explication à cela...''

''Laquelle ?'' La plainte dans la voix de la Serpentarde était évidente. Hermione décida de lui lancer l'hameçon.

''Dans la littérature médicale moldue, il y a des exemples de ce qu'on appelle 'Carnalis Memoria Damnun' où un plaisir intense peut causer une perte de mémoire.'' Suggéra la jeune fille aux cheveux touffus.

''Un plaisir intense ?''

''Un plaisir extrêmement intense.'' Cimenta la Gryffondor. ''C'est pourquoi c'est si rare, c'est inhabituel pour une femme d'être si satisfaite, qu'elle risque de perdre l'esprit.'' _Elle y croit_ , s'émerveilla silencieusement Hermione. _Jusqu'à quel point peux-tu être crédule ?_

''Mais…'' Pansy semblait confuse. ''Ça expliquerait pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais il ne devrait pas y avoir des trous dans mes souvenirs ? ''

''Pas forcément. '' Répondit Hermione, le cerveau fonctionnant à pleine vitesse. ''L'esprit humain sait s'adapter. Il y a des cas où l'esprit remplit les blancs avec le quotidien. Je suppose qu'il est possible que, quand ta passion pour Harry te dépasse, ton subconscient remplit simplement les trous avec ce qui pourrait se passer lors d'une journée comme les autres. ''

Pansy cligna des yeux, puis commença à hocher de la tête. ''Ça devient plus clair. Merci Granger, si tu vois Potter… si tu vois Harry, demande-lui de venir me voir, nous devons discuter de notre futur.''

Hermione observa la Serpentarde se lever de son siège et quitter la bibliothèque. Elle soupira et secoua la tête. Elle ajouta ce symptôme à sa liste pour son étude et recherche. S'ils étaient tous comme Parkinson, Hermione Granger allait prendre possession du Monde Magique en moins de dix ans. Elle prit note d'avertir Harry de la jeune fille amourachée qui allait lui courir après pour sa prochaine session de relations sexuelles hallucinantes…

Attend.

Hermione sourit alors qu'une idée vraiment diabolique se formait dans son esprit. Ce sera sa revanche pour toutes les fois où Pansy l'avait traitée de Sang de Bourbe, pour toutes les 'blagues' questionnant la sexualité d'Hermione, son apparence, ses vêtements, sa famille…

Oui, Hermione allait s'arranger pour que l'affaire de Pansy avec Harry continue. Puisqu'elle perd tragiquement la mémoire après chaque rendez-vous galant, il fallait quelqu'un pour le lui rappeler. Elle fit une rapide rétrospection des Nés-Moldus de son cercle… qui d'autre serait intéressé à prendre leur revanche contre Pansy Parkinson, juste un tout petit peu ?

o0O0o

''Albus, je te répète qu'il se passe quelque chose. Et Potter est derrière tout ça.''

Albus soupira. Il y a quatre constantes universelles à Poudlard, semble-t-il. L'Express arrivait toujours le premier Dimanche de Septembre la chanson du Choixpeau était toujours énigmatique depuis 1991, le professeur de DCFM allait tenter de tuer Harry Potter à un moment donné et finalement, Severus Rogue blâmait toujours Harry Potter de quelque chose... y compris des trois autres constantes.

''Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupes tant Severus ?''

''Quelque chose a agité mes Serpentards.'' Répondit le Maître de Potions.

''Un bon nombre d'entre eux ont perdu au moins un de leurs parents la nuit où Harry Potter a triomphé de Tu-Sais-Qui.'' Rappela Minerva.

''Et plus encore ont des parents ou des frères et sœurs maintenant à Azkaban, même chose pour Minerva et moi dans nos maisons respectives.'' Souligna Filius. ''Qu'est-ce qui rend cette agitation dans Serpentard si spéciale ?''

Rogue secoua la tête. Ils ne comprenaient pas, ils ne comprenaient jamais. ''La perte de leur famille est le moindre des soucis. On peut même dire que la majorité de ma maison considère cela comme une opportunité à saisir à deux mains. Bien que Drago Malfoy déplore réellement la mort de son père, emporté par la main de Potter, il n'a jamais hésité à prendre le pouvoir et chérit son élévation comme chef de la maison Malfoy, qui lui a été permise.''

''Alors quel est le problème ?'' Demanda Pomona avec un soupir.

Les lèvres de l'homme sévère formèrent une ligne étroite. ''Potter et Pansy Parkinson sont en plein dans une affaire torride.''

Albus se ragaillardit à cette annonce pendant que Minerva commençait à bégayer. ''Potter et Parkinson ?''

''Crois-moi Minerva, je sais.'' Affirma Severus. ''J'ai essayé de les prendre sur le fait pour que je puisse décourager leur relation, mais j'échoue sur ce point. Je n'ai même pas réussi à le surprendre à la regarder en classe, bien qu'elle semble passer la majorité du cours à lui faire les yeux doux.''

''Hé bien.'' Commença Albus doucement. ''Pour une fois, je trouve l'idée d'une romance entre deux étudiants importants de maison longtemps rivales, rafraîchissante.''

''Ce n'est pas le point.'' Insista Severus.

''Alors quel est ton point Severus ?'' Demanda Pomona.

''C'est justement ça.'' Tonna Rogue. ''Je ne sais pas. Il se passe quelque chose, et Potter a quelque chose à voir avec. Granger est entièrement trop contente d'elle-même, et ce nouveau garçon Kent, il y a quelque chose à propos de lui qui ne passe pas, et puis nous avons un groupe de premières années qui en sait tout juste un peu trop...''

''M. Kent est un des miens.' Dit Pomona Chourave dangereusement. ''Nous avons déjà discuté du fait que tu n'abuserais aucun des élèves de ma maison Severus. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'un rappel du pourquoi est-ce que ce serait une erreur de ta part ?''

''Bien sûr que non, mais réfléchis ! Le garçon arrive, apparemment sans éducation préalable, pourtant il réussit bien, comme s'il avait toujours pris des cours ici.''

''J'ai supervisé les progrès de M. Kent dans toutes ses classes, Severus, les tiennes aussi. Il fait du bon travail.'' Dit Pomona calmement.

''C'est entièrement mon point.'' Contra Rogue. ''Il est arrivé le 1er Septembre sans éducation officielle enregistrée sur papier, pourtant il réussit à être dans le top 20 pourcent de son année.''

''Le top 10 de potion et à égalité avec Potter en Défense.'' Souligna Chourave.

''Oui !'' S'exclama Rogue. ''Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Il arrive de nulle part et devient on-ne-sait-comment sous la protection d'Amelia Bones tout en faisant la cour à sa nièce publiquement. Il survole ma classe de Potion niveau ASPIC comme s'il était là depuis des années déjà.''

''Laisser les jumeaux malveillants Potter et Kent pour une discussion future.'' Interrompit Filius. ''Tu as mentionné des premières années qui en savaient trop ?''

''Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n'as pas remarqué ces huit premières années, un garçon et une fille dans chaque maison, qui semblent s'associer entre eux jusqu'à exclure leurs camarades ?'' Demanda Severus. ''Chacun d'entre eux a démontré un niveau de connaissance en potion bien trop avancé pour des premières année. J'ai entendu le reste de leurs camarades discuter du fait que ces enfants avaient les mêmes résultats dans les autres classes.''

''Je les ai remarqués.'' Admit Filius. ''Il semblerait qu'ils aient un chef de bande, un jeune Bannister Naugrey, il se trouve être dans ma maison. Il y a quelque chose de familier chez lui, il me rappelle quelqu'un...''

''Mais tu ne peux pas mettre le doigt dessus.'' Sympathisa Minerva.

''Merci Merlin.'' Soupira Pomona. ''Je pensais imaginer des choses.''

''Tout cela à quelque chose à faire avec Potter !'' Déclara Rogue. ''Et probablement avec Kent aussi.''

o0O0o

''Elle est là.'' Chuchota Hermione.

Hannah Abbot acquiesça. Ça allait être marrant.

''Es-tu sure d'être d'accord avec cela, Hannah ?''

''Avec toutes les douleurs que cette connasse m'a causées ces dernières années, je n'ai aucun problème à la faire tourner en bourrique.'' Rigola la Poufsouffle. ''Je suis surprise que tu aies convaincu Harry.''

Hermione se raidit. Convaincre Harry... C'était ça qu'elle avait oublié.

o0O0o

''La seule raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas dénoncée, est par courtoisie en tant que collègue préfet, Parkinson. Ne refais jamais ça.''

''De quoi tu parles Abbot ?'' Renifla la sixième année Serpentarde.

''Oh, je vois, tu as oublié que je t'ai prise sur le fait avec Harry Potter.''

''Quoi ?'' Haleta Pansy.

''Je l'ai déjà reporté à Granger, donc si elle te dénonce, ce n'est pas mon problème.''

''Tu m'as vu avec Harry ?'' Questionna Pansy.

''J'ai vu plus de parties dénudées que j'aurais voulu, ça je peux te le dire.'' Continua Hannah.

''C'est de nouveau arrivé ?''

''Oh, allez Parkinson, je t'ai entendue hurler trois étages plus haut.'' Dit Hannah, tout en essayant de se souvenir si elle avait évoqué les trois points que Hermione lui avait soulignés. ''Est-ce que tu essayes de me dire que tu as oublié un tel orgasme ?''

Pansy s'écroula contre le mur ses seuls souvenirs de la veille avaient été d'étudier les charmes suivi d'une patrouille de deux heures sans incident où elle n'avait vu rien, ni personne d'inhabituelle.

''Merci de me l'avoir dit Abbot.'' Dit-elle calmement. ''J'ai besoin d'aller...''

''D'aller ?'' Interrogea Hannah. ''Aller où ?''

''Je dois trouver Harry, j'ai besoin de lui parler.''

o0O0o

''Pansy.''

''Oui.'' Confirma Hermione.

''Et moi.''

''Oui.'' Elle appuya la réponse d'un hochement de tête.

''Une affaire torride. Entre Pansy et moi.''

''C'est la rumeur.'' Reconnut Hermione.

''Une rumeur que j'ai entendu la première fois des Poufsouffles. Et elle y croit ?''

''Oui.'' Confirma-t-elle à nouveau.

''Ça n'a aucun sens.'' Protesta Harry. ''Comment est-ce qu'elle peut possiblement croire que nous avons une affaire ensemble ?''

''Je pense que c'est un peu de ma faute.'' Dit Susan, hésitante.

''Ta faute ?'' Demanda Harry, avec incrédulité. ''As-tu loué mon corps sans me le dire ?''

''Oh, arrête.'' Rit Susan. ''J'ai dit que c'était de ma faute à cause de ce que j'ai dit à Ginny Weasley dans l'Express à propos de toi et Pansy qui n'arrêtait pas comme elle le faisait avec Drago avant.''

''Okay, d'accord. Mais je sais que c'est un mensonge, pourquoi est-ce que Pansy ne sait pas que c'est un mensonge ?'' S'interrogea Harry.

''Cette partie est un peu de ma faute.'' Admit Hermione.

Harry resta un moment silencieux, puis il poursuivit : ''Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?''

''Elle est venue me voir en te cherchant.'' Expliqua Hermione, les yeux baissés par l'embarras. ''Elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de l'affaire alors que tout le monde était au courant et elle a demandé si tu aurais pu lui enlever ses souvenirs.''

''Et tu lui as dit ?''

''Que tu ne ferais jamais ça, bien sûr.'' Répondit Hermione, indignée. ''Honnêtement Harry, que tu oses demander une telle chose.''

''Vraiment ?'' Murmura Harry. ''J'ai remarqué que malgré ton démenti, la rumeur ne s'est pas éteinte, et tu sembles être un peu embarrassée... Pourquoi cela Hermione ?''

''J'ai étudié de nombreux livres de psychologie en essayant de comprendre pourquoi toi et Maugrey arrivez à vous en tirer avec des déguisements aussi pathétiques. Et j'ai peut-être suggéré que, hé bien j'ai suggéré que peut-être elle...'''

''Accouche Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as dit à cette pauvre fille ?''

''Je lui ai dit que la raison pour laquelle elle ne se souvenait pas de votre relation pouvait être attribué à une maladie Moldue que j'ai inventé dans laquelle une femme qui expérimente un plaisir extrême perd en réalité tous souvenirs de l'événement.''

''Je vois''. Dit Harry tout en se tapant la tête avec la paume de sa main et se demandant ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez Pansy pour croire une chose pareille.

''Et puis je l'ai peut-être persuadée, en envoyant des gens lui crier dessus pour vous avoir surpris en plein acte.'' Poursuivit Hermione. ''Elle est convaincue que toi et elle avez une relation sexuelle tellement intense que son esprit n'arrive pas à gérer ce plaisir et je pense qu'elle est en train de tomber amoureuse de toi.''

''Du sexe si intense que je pourrais perdre mon esprit ?'' Songea Susan. ''Est-ce que c'est ce à quoi je dois m'attendre impatiemment ?''

''J'attends impatiemment de le découvrir.'' Harry sourit à pleines dents. ''Mais pas avec Pansy.''

''Harry.'' Interpella Hermione.

''Donc, qui en sait bien plus de ma vie sexuelle imaginaire que moi ?''

''Hannah, Colin, Katie et moi jusqu'ici. Su Li est supposée la confronter dans quinze minutes.''

''Merde Hermione.'' Soupira Harry. ''Pansy est une connasse mais elle ne mérite pas ça.''

''En fait, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de vous le dire à tous les deux ce qui lui arrive.'' Dit Hermione. ''Elle s'est convaincue qu'elle était amoureuse de toi et elle veut te le dire elle-même.''

''Putain de merde.'' Marmonna Harry en regardant le plafond. ''Pourquoi est-ce que la vie ne peut jamais être facile ?''

o0O0o

Amelia détacha les yeux de son verre quand Maugrey entra dans le salon privé qu'elle avait réservé à la Tête de Sanglier.

''Tu as une mine affreuse Alastor, prends un verre.''

''Merci ma jolie.'' Dit le vieil Auror en s'asseyant sur la chaise et tendant la main vers le verre offert.

La simple trace de fatigue sur le visage de son ami fit sourire Amelia. ''Des problèmes Alastor ?''

''J'ai oublié ce que c'était d'être avec des enfants, ma jolie.''

''Et je pensais que tu avais sous-estimé combien tu étais nécessaire pour ton équipe.'' Amelia porta son verre en un toast. ''Alors, quelque chose à rapporter ?''

''Hé bien, les Nés-Moldus parmi les préfets ont repéré notre équipe sur l'Express, comme nous nous y attendions.''

''Aucune théorie sur la façon dont ils vous ont repérés ?'' Questionna Amelia.

''Non et ce n'est pas juste limité aux Nés-Moldus non plus.'' Grommela le vieil homme. ''Ton garçon Potter est venu me voir après la répartition, il a posé son bras sur mes épaules et a demandé 'Bannister Naugrey ? Sérieusement ?' avant de rire. Potter est un sang mêlé.''

''Mais élevé parmi les Moldus.'' Fit remarquer Amelia.

''Aye.'' Acquiesça Maugrey. ''C'est vrai. En parlant de Potter, ta Susan semble en avoir fini avec lui.''

''Oh ?'' Demanda Amelia soudainement très intéressée.

''Elle s'est mise à fréquenter un nouveau gars, un certain Kent, Clark Kent. De ce que j'ai entendu, ils se sont rencontrés sur la Plate-forme avant même d'avoir embarqué dans l'Express.''

''Clark Kent, tu as dit ?'' Confirma Amelia en prenant des notes.

''Aye, nouvel étudiant, 6ème année, réparti à Poufsouffle, bien que...'' L'homme s'arrêta comme si quelque chose venait juste de lui apparaître. ''Il semble être plutôt bien connu chez les Nés-Moldus ... même les premières années, qui semblent tous trouver son nom amusant pour on ne sait quelle raison.''

Amelia releva les yeux de ses notes. ''Décris-le.''

''Age apparent : 16. Cheveux noirs, yeux verts. Il est un peu petit, de la taille de Potter et du poids de Potter.''

''Hum.'' Murmura Amelia, rassemblant les indices. ''Est-ce qu'il porte des lunettes ?'' Interrogea-t-elle, en réajustant son monocle.

''Non, mais maintenant que tu le dis, s'il en avait, il ressemblerait comme deux gouttes d'eau à ... Oh, bordel de merde !''

''Oui.'' Amelia hocha de la tête. ''Quand il a combattu Tu-Sais-Qui, ce connard a jeté un sortilège d'attraction pour ses lunettes. En conséquence, Potter est allé chez des guérisseurs Moldus et ils ont réparé ses yeux donc il n'a plus besoin de lunettes. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu non plus.''

''Ce petit enfoiré !'' Râla Maugrey.

''Je suis surprise qu'il ait pris une nouvelle identité.'' Songea Amelia. ''C'est quelque chose dont nous devrions discuter aux vacances de Noël je suppose. Et qu'en est-il à propos de ce pourquoi tu es sous couverture ?''

''Rien.'' Admit Maugrey.

''Rien ?''

''Rien du tout. Il ne manque pas d'élèves avec des préjudices de races dans cette école, mais il n'y a aucun signe de quiconque essayant de prendre la place du salaud à tête de serpent. Même parmi les suspects les plus semblables, ils semblent plus intéressés à consolider leur pouvoir dans leur famille que de diriger le monde.''

''Le garçon Malfoy également ?''

''Surtout le garçon Malfoy. De ce que Jensen à Serpentard a entendu, le garçon ne s'est jamais attendu à prendre la tête de sa maison avant qu'il ne devienne un grand-père. Et maintenant, il galère pour empêcher une des lignes cadettes de prendre sa place. Ça et il essaye de gérer la perte de sa petite-amie pour Potter.''

''Quoi ?'' S'exclama Amelia, perdant son sourire satisfait. ''Depuis quand Susan a quoique ce soit à faire avec Malfoy ?''

''Jamais, autant que je sache.'' Maugrey secoua la tête, cachant ses émotions. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de spécial à surprendre la boss. ''Potter s'envoie en l'air avec la fille Parkinson. Tout le monde au château est au courant.''

''Il semble que M. Potter et moi allons avoir certaines choses à discuter pendant Noël...'' Temporisa Amelia tout en contemplant montrer au jeune homme la différence entre la violence policière et la version civile. ''Si _tant_ _est_ que Susan ne l'ait pas tué entre-temps.''

o0O0o

''Harry, nous devons parler.'' Annonça Ron alors qu'il s'avançait pour bloquer la porte.

''J'adorerais Ron.'' Dit Harry. ''Mais j'ai des choses à faire.''

''Nous sommes au courant pour toi et Pansy Parkinson, Harry.'' Déclara Neville de là où il était assis. ''Elle n'est pas bien pour toi. Cette relation est simplement mauvaise.''

''C'est vrai Harry.'' Soutient Seamus. ''Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est ok, elle est devenue jolie maintenant que son visage a changé, mais quand même...''

''C'est une foutue Serpentarde.'' Souligna Ron, ne bougeant pas de sa position devant la porte.

''Je vois.'' Dit Harry, avant de s'adresser au seul membre du dortoir qui n'avait pas fait de commentaire encore. ''Et toi Dean ? Est-ce que tu veux dire participer à cet intérêt plutôt dérangeant pour ma vie sexuelle ?''

''Nope.'' Répondit le Londonien, ne s'embêtant même pas à détourner son attention du livre qu'il lisait. ''Avec qui tu t'envoies en l'air, ne regarde que toi et elle. Elle, espérons-le. Je veux dire, je n'ai rien contre les gars qui aiment les autres gars, j'ai toujours pensé que ça fait un gars de moins contre qui je dois rivaliser quand je dégote une fille libre. Mais la rumeur dit Pansy et non Drago, ce qui serait malade, mais non pas parce le bigot de sang-pur est gay, ce qu'il est probablement.''

''Quoi ?'' Demanda Neville, clairement confus par la déclaration de Dean.

''Okay, pour résumer :'' Dean soupira. ''Je me fous de qui Harry baise.''

''Merci Dean, pour ça tout du moins.'' Précisa Harry. ''D'accord, vous trois n'aimez pas ce que vous avez entendu sur moi et Pansy ?''

''On n'aime pas Harry.'' Dit Seamus. ''Et à part le je-m'en-foutisme de Dean, réfléchis mec. Cette conne de Serpentard utilise probablement des potions sur toi.''

''Des potions ? Vraiment ?'' Harry fronça les sourcils. ''Très bien, je sais que j'ai pris les mêmes classes de potions que vous autres. Est-ce que j'ai un des signes d'être contrôlé par des potions ? Est-ce que je suis focalisé sur la cible de la potion ? Est-ce que je suis rentré dans une rage incontrôlée quand vous avez questionné notre amour ? Avez-vous remarqué un seul manque d'attention de ma part quand je suis éloigné de mon seul véritable amour ?''

''Hé bien, non.'' Admit Ron.

''Okay, donc les potions ne sont pas liées à la mystérieuse raison de ma relation avec Pansy. Ça ne laisse que vous trois ne l'aimant pas en tant que personne.''

''Hé bien,'' Commença calmement Neville. ''elle n'est pas une personne très gentille.''

''Pas une gentille personne ?'' Bredouilla de colère Seamus.

''C'est une salope !'' Rectifia Ron.

''Okay.'' Harry haussa des épaules. ''Le fait que vous ne l'aimez pas est une raison valide pour que j'arrête de la voir, je pense.''

''Très bien Harry !'' Encouragea Seamus.

''Je t'avais dit qu'on pouvait lui faire voir les choses de notre point de vue.'' Dit Ron avec autorité.

Dean se contenta de secouer la tête, déçu.

''Bien sûr, cela veut dire que je dois approuver vos petites-amies, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Quoi ?'' Demanda Ron.

''Ron, tu vois Lavande depuis un moment... Tu vas devoir rompre avec elle. Je pense que tu peux faire mieux... elle est assez insipide, tu ne penses pas ?''

''Quoi ?'' Répéta Ron.

''Oui, elle n'est pas assez bien pour toi, donc tu as besoin de rompre. Et Seamus, je sais que tu vois Parvati, mais sérieusement mec, elle s'est laissée faire à votre premier rendez-vous. Je sais qu'elle l'a fait, parce que tu nous l'as raconté quand on essayait de dormir. Un peu trop délurée, elle doit partir aussi.''

''C'est difficilement la même chose, Harry !'' Protesta Seamus.

''C'est complètement la même chose Seamus. Hé Neville, tu sors avec quelqu'un ?''

''Non.'' Dit Neville, baissant la tête.

''Oh, hé bien, quand tu commenceras, laisse-moi savoir et je déciderai si elle est assez bien pour toi, ça marche ?'' Harry se retourna vers Dean. ''Dean, puisque tu ne tiens pas compte d'avec qui je suis, avec abnégation qui plus est, je ne tiendrai pas compte d'avec qui tu es. Vas-y à fond. Lavande et Parvati seront bientôt disponibles peut-être que tu pourras avoir un plan à trois.''

''Cool Harry !'' Répondit le Né-Moldu avec un grand sourire.

''Donc, je pense que la seule chose qu'il reste à faire pour vous deux, c'est de lâcher vos petites-amies, vrai ?''

Ron avait un air buté au visage alors que Seamus recommençait à bredouiller.

''Je pense qu'on se comprend alors.'' Dit Harry quand il passa outre Ron vers la porte. ''Les andouilles que vous êtes n'ont pas à choisir avec qui je sors tant que je ne choisis pas avec qui vous pouvez sortir.''

o0O0o

Pansy ramena les draps sur son lit et mit en place les charmes d'intimité que sa mère lui avait appris.

Ses camarades de chambre étaient implacables avec leurs questions et leurs piques sur sa relation avec Potter. Avec Harry. Drago était dévoré à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait fait avec... Harry. Même la désapprobation dans les yeux du personnel commençait à l'atteindre.

Pire que tout, elle commençait à se souvenir de leurs rencontres, la nuit d'avant elle s'était souvenue de leur rencontre au Chemin de Traverse dans un rêve. C'était le lendemain après que Potter ait détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tué son oncle, et elle lui avait crié dessus et l'avait frappé avec ses deux mains.

Potter... Harry lui avait attrapée les poignets et l'avait tirée dans une ruelle adjacente, pendant qu'elle continuait à le taper et même de le mordre. Alors qu'elle se battait encore contre lui, il se contenta de la maintenir en place et lui sourit avec son foutu sourire.

Puis il l'avait embrassée. Elle se souvenait du choc et... du plaisir qu'elle en avait tiré. Là dans cette allée, à juste quelques mètres de la foule qui passait par le Chemin, cette première journée après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils firent l'amour pour la première fois.

Et elle en avait perdu tous souvenirs. Tout était clair maintenant, elle avait ouvert les yeux au milieu d'un orgasme. Et maintenant, elle pouvait se souvenir de tout si elle se concentrait dessus. Cette première fois fut répétée quelques jours après seulement, et à bord de l'Express, et pendant ses rondes de Préfet.

Elle avait fait le pour et le contre de confronter Potter... Harry par rapport à leur affaire, mais elle avait été terrifiée que, une fois qu'il apprendrait son incapacité à se rappeler de leurs rencontres, il pourrait la rejeter. Non, elle avait décidé de continuer ce qu'ils avaient, de le chérir même si ça lui prenait des jours pour commencer à se souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient ensemble.

Puis Drago était venu à elle après le repas du soir. Il avait exprimé sa colère contre ce qu'elle faisait avec Potter, mais il lui souhaita le meilleur, avec des larmes aux yeux, il lui promit que si... non, il insista que, quand, elle se fatiguerait de Potter, il serait là.

Fatigué de Harry ? Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer cela se produire. Sûrement pas quand le souvenir de son touché l'excitait tellement, sûrement pas quand les rêves de ses baisers lui faisaient perdre tout contrôle. Ce qu'elle avait partagé avec Drago avait été magnifique, mais avec Harry c'était... magique.

Elle avait besoin de trouver Potter... Harry. Elle avait besoin de le voir... de lui dire...

o0O0o

''Pauvre Harry.'' Rigola Susan.

''Écoute.'' Se plaignit Harry de manière très virile, et se redressa. ''Ça ne me dérange pas trop qu'ils soient autant contre une relation entre Pansy et moi, mais ils pensaient qu'ils pouvaient exiger que j'y mette fin, sans même m'en parler.''

''Tu n'as pas de relation avec Pansy.'' Souligna Susan tout en le tirant vers le bas, pour qu'il soit de nouveau dans le sofa à ses côtés. ''Et à moins que tu ne cherches vraiment à savoir ce que l'équipe de sécurité de Tatie m'a apprise, tu n'en auras jamais.''

''Sue.'' Soupira Harry. ''C'est le fait qu'ils sentaient qu'ils pouvaient me dire qui je devais voir. De toutefaçon, je pourrais battre l'équipe de sécurité de ta Tante. J'ai battu le gars qui les avait battus.''

''C'est trop mignon quand tu essayes de faire le macho.'' Taquina-t-elle, caressant ses cheveux. ''Et nous savons tous les deux que tu n'as pas abattu Tu-Sais-Qui, tu lui as fait tomber un bâtiment dessus. C'est difficilement la même chose.''

''C'est le résultat final qui compte.'' Maugréa Harry. ''Et tout le truc du bâtiment était seulement la première étape de mon plan audacieux, n'oublie pas que je l'ai étouffé juste à l'aide de mon... ah, genou.''

''Oh Harry.'' Roucoula Susan tout en montant sur lui. ''Quand tu prétends être Le mâle, ça me rend tellement chaude.''

o0O0o

''Nous gaspillons notre temps ici Boss.'' Dit Belinda Cooper, grattant la cicatrice qui traversait son visage, un souvenir de la première montée de Voldemort. ''Ces enfants ne sont pas intéressés à commencer une guerre les gamins assez vieux pour être une menace sont uniquement intéressés à s'envoyer en l'air.''

Il y eut un grommellement d'approbation des autres Aurors dans la pièce.

''J'ai déjà rapporté cela au Directeur.'' Expliqua Maugrey. ''Elle dit que nous restons là au moins jusqu'aux vacances de Noël.''

''Je suis fatiguée de laisser mes cheveux être tressés chaque soir.'' Se plaignit Cooper. ''Je ne me souviens pas avoir fait ça pendant ma première année.''

Un rire s'éleva du groupe.

o0O0o

''Bonsoir Harry.'' Salua Pansy.

Harry laissa retomber ses robes pour qu'elles se remettent correctement, se maudissant d'avoir oublié d'enlever ses lunettes après être sorti dans les couloirs du château. Pansy pourrait ne pas être capable d'invoquer une personne, mais elle était plus que capable d'invoquer les robes portées par quelqu'un.

''Bonsoir Pansy, est-ce qu'ouvrir la porte et m'inviter à l'intérieur n'a pas été trop difficile ?''

''Je commençais à penser que tu m'évitais.'' Dit-elle, se pressant contre lui. ''Ça fait une semaine depuis qu'on s'est vu.''

En vérité, ça a été à peu près toute leur vie depuis qu'ils avaient été aussi proches qu'ils ne l'étaient à l'instant, mais Harry ne souligna pas ce fait. ''Je ne t'évitais pas Pansy.''

''Je rêve de toi Harry, de ce que tu me fais, de ce que je veux que tu me fasses.'' Chuchota-t-elle, ses lèvres proches de son oreille droite.

''Écoute Pansy...''

''Oh, ce que nous avons ensemble Harry, ce que tu m'as fait.'' Soupira-t-elle.

''Oui bon, à propos de ça...''

''Tu m'as emmené à des hauteurs que je n'avais jamais imaginées. Ton touché m'a presque coûté mon esprit, Harry. Je commence tout juste à me souvenir de ce que tu m'as fait.''

''Pansy...''

La Serpentarde plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres. ''Chuu, ne m'interromps pas Harry c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour m'empêcher de t'arracher tes vêtements. J'ai peur que notre passion soit telle que je ne pourrais y survivre très longtemps Harry. À chaque fois que tu me touches, je perds un peu plus de moi-même.''

Elle retira son doigt de sa bouche et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

''Je dois partir Harry, nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, je ne peux pas le risquer. Je t'aime, mais je ne peux pas être avec toi. Je n'oublierai jamais notre temps passé ensemble, jamais.''

Il l'observa partir et fixa la porte pendant un moment avant de poser la question qui tournait dans sa tête.

''Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer, bordel ?''

o0O0o

Harry trouva Susan et Hermione en train d'étudier dans la Bibliothèque. Ses lunettes dans sa poche, il s'assit en face des deux plus importantes femmes de sa vie.

''Tu es en retard.'' Nota Hermione sans lever les yeux.

Susan vit l'expression sur son visage. Elle pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté et demanda : ''Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ?''

''Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense que Pansy vient juste de me larguer.'' Expliqua Harry.

Cela attira l'attention d'Hermione. ''Tu n'es pas sûr ?''

''Elle m'a tiré dans une pièce et a commencé à simplement parler. Elle a dit qu'elle se souvenait de notre vie sexuelle géniale, ce qui fait au moins un d'entre nous.'' Expliqua Harry. ''Elle a dit que j'étais trop pour elle et qu'elle avait peur de perdre la tête. Et puis elle m'a embrassé et est partie en disant que nous ne pourrons plus jamais être ensemble.''

''Elle t'a embrassé ?'' Répéta Susan, assez fortement pour se faire remarquer par Madame Pince.

''Note ce que j'ai dit, ELLE m'a embrassé.'' Souligna Harry rapidement. ''Je n'ai embrassé personne. Je suis celui qui s'est fait larguer d'une relation non-existante que vous deux avez créée.''

Susan rougit et les yeux de Hermione se rétrécirent. ''Elle pense se souvenir de votre vie sexuelle ?''

''Ça doit être un côté flippant de ce truc sur le pouvoir de suggestion que tu étudiais, tout le monde lui a dit qu'on le faisait, puis elle a commencé à croire que nous le faisions à cause de ton histoire de sexe par amnésie, et maintenant elle pense qu'elle commence à se rappeler de tout.''

''Whoa.'' Murmura Susan.

''Ouais, je suis évidemment très bon dans cette discipline.'' Harry souriait de toutes ses dents.

''Il y a tellement de choses qui pourraient être réalisées avec cette information.'' S'emballa Hermione.

''Oui, qu'importe.'' Dit Harry en secouant la tête. ''Écoute Hermione, dans ta prochaine tentative pour conquérir le monde magique, laisse-moi en dehors de ça, d'accord ?''

o0O0o

Harry fixa le bout de la baguette d'Amelia alors qu'il luisait de pouvoir à peine restreint.

''Euh, Sue, tu as dit à ta Tante que tout le truc avec Pansy était entièrement de votre faute à toi et Hermione et que je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec tout ça, pas vrai ?'' Demanda Harry, suppliant.

''Calme-toi Tatie.'' Intervint Susan. ''Harry n'a rien fait de mal.''

Amelia cligna des yeux et baissa sa baguette. ''Comment est-ce que cette affaire avec la fille Parkinson peut être de ta faute ?''

''J'ai commencé une rumeur à propos de Harry et Pansy.'' Soupira Susan. Voyant l'air sur le visage de sa tante, la rousse poursuivit : ''C'était supposé être une blague, un moyen de distraire les fans féminines du Garçon-Qui-A-Vaincu, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quiconque y croit, encore moins Pansy.''

Amelia s'assit, un regard confus au visage. ''Tu as inventé une histoire à propos d'une affaire entre Harry et cette fille et elle a fini par y croire ?''

''J'ai passé la majorité de mon temps en tant que 'Clark', donc personne n'a beaucoup vu Harry en dehors des classes.'' Expliqua-t-il. ''Avec la rumeur en plus, les gens l'ont utilisée pour expliquer où 'Harry' était. Pansy était interrogée par tout le monde sur ses rendez-vous avec moi, et elle est allée voir Hermione Granger pour savoir s'il était possible que je lui aie enlevé ses souvenirs.''

''Hermione a une histoire avec Pansy.'' Continua Susan. ''Des choses pas très plaisantes ont été dites pendant des années, donc Hermione a vu l'opportunité de prendre sa revanche sur Pansy. Elle a assuré à Pansy que Harry ne ferait jamais ça, mais qu'il pourrait y avoir une raison médicale pour qu'elle ne se rappelle pas de son affaire avec Harry.''

''Une raison médicale ?'' Fit écho Amelia.

''Oui.'' Acquiesça Harry. ''Hermione a inventé un truc médical Moldu où une femme pouvait perdre ses souvenirs d'un évènement si c'était associé à un plaisir intense. Elle a réussi à convaincre Pansy que c'était ce qu'il s'était passé.''

''Donc cette affaire...'' Interrogea Amelia.

''Était complètement dans l'imagination de Pansy.'' Confirma Susan.

''Donc tu n'as jamais couché avec la fille Parkinson ?''

''Jamais.'' Harry secoua la tête. ''Ni avec quelqu'un d'autre.''

Amelia se tourna vers sa nièce, digérant cette nouvelle. Elle était certaine que Susan avait pris cela en main l'été précédent l'émancipation de Harry.

Satisfaite, Amelia sourit. ''Bienvenue à la maison Harry. Et Joyeux Noël !''

o0O0o

La Grande Salle était en effervescence avec les nouvelles de Pansy Parkinson achevant son affaire avec Harry Potter juste avant les vacances de Noël. Plus d'une fille avait passé le voyage sur l'Express à la recherche de l'insaisissable Garçon-Qui-A-Vaincu afin de lui offrir leurs condoléances pour sa perte.

Personne ne le trouva et Harry Potter fut remarqué pour son absence à la table de Gryffondor.

Avant de commencer le banquet, Professeur McGonagall fit signe pour avoir l'attention, et le Directeur se leva pour parler.

''Je viens juste de découvrir que Harry Potter s'est retiré du Collège de Poudlard, École pour sorcellerie. Bien que je ne fasse pas de déclaration habituellement quand un étudiant part de notre école, j'ai le sentiment que M. Potter, au fil des années, a eu un impact sur cette institution et ses membres, et que sa présence va manquer autant à ses professeurs, ses amis et ses... compétiteurs.'' Le vieil homme fit une pause alors que l'ensemble des étudiants absorbait les nouvelles.

''J'espère que vous vous joindrez tous à moi pour souhaiter à M. Potter de la réussite dans ses futures entreprises.'' Dit Dumbledore, puis il leva son gobelet. ''À Harry Potter !''

''À Harry Potter !'' répéta l'ensemble des étudiants ainsi que l'équipe enseignante, certains avec plus d'enthousiasme que d'autres.

o0O0o

A la table Serpentard, Drago était en extase. ''Je comprends ce que tu as fait maintenant Pansy.'' S'emballa-t-il. ''C'était brillant. La force que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas pu abattre, ce que les manigances de mon père n'ont pu battre, ce que mes complots n'ont pu battre, tu as réussi à rendre cet idiot amoureux de toi, puis tu lui as arraché tout espoir.''

''Si Serpentard.'' Dit-il en admiration. ''Je pense que tu pourrais être la plus Serpentarde de nous tous.''

Si enthousiasmé par la nouvelle, Drago ne remarqua jamais les larmes dans les yeux de Pansy.

o0O0o

''Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose à toi Herms ?'' Demanda Ron.

''Non, Ron, il ne m'a rien dit.'' Répondit-elle. ''Et je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas massacrer mon prénom.''

''Quitter l'école ?'' Questionna Neville en secouant la tête. ''Ça ne semble pas sage. J'espère que Harry a fait des plans.''

''Je suis certaine que oui.'' Dit Hermione calmement. ''Harry n'est pas le genre à abandonner son futur.''

Personne à la table Gryffondor ne remarqua le salut qu'elle fit de la tête en direction des Poufsouffles.

o0O0o

''Tu es absolument éhonté.'' nota Justin.

''Qui ça, moi ?'' Demanda Clark Kent d'une voix innocente.

''Oui, toi.'' Le sorcier Né-Moldu sourit largement. ''En parlant de se cacher à la vue de tous.''

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir passer quelques années où personne n'attend que je solutionne tous les problèmes de l'univers ?'' Interrogea Clark.

''Bien sûr qu'il n'y a pas de mal.'' Répondit Susan, alors qu'elle se penchait sur son petit-ami en attendant que les discours et idioties généralistes de l'équipe enseignante soient finis. ''Drago semble être vraiment abattu d'avoir perdu Harry...''

''Drago envie probablement Pansy.'' Releva Justin.

''Okay beuh.'' Dit Clark, d'un air dégouté. ''Tu sais qu'une fois que les vieux auront fini de blablater, il va y avoir un repas, n'est-ce pas ? Une affaire même imaginaire avec Drago est proche de me retourner l'estomac.''

''Ne t'en fais pas Clark.'' Rassura Susan tout en faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. ''Je te protégerais du vilain garçon Malfoy. Je suis égoïste, je ne partage jamais.''

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Cette histoire est née de plusieurs sources d'inspirations : la première étant la fameuse liste des choses que Rorschach aimerait voir dans une fic, spécialement la 129ème : Harry obtient des lentilles/une opération laser et part à Poudlard. Personne ne le reconnaît et il a finalement l'anonymat qu'il désire. Alternativement, certains Nés-Moldus savent qui il est et ne comprennent pas pourquoi l'absence de lunettes le rend méconnaissable.

Et aussi un peu la 131ème : Amelia Bones voit 21 Jump Street et pense que c'est un documentaire et une idée magnifique. Elle ordonne à un groupe d'Aurors de s'infiltrer à Poudlard pour repérer des délits. Maintenant ça pourrait être bien fait, en utilisant les capacités de métamorphe de Tonks, mais où se trouve le fun dans tout ça ? Je prévois un Maugrey dans un déguisement complètement pas crédible, ce qui est aussi dans la 129ème et trompe la majorité de la population sang-pur.

Dans ma tête, ça explique aussi les moments où les Sorciers sortent dans le monde Moldu, vêtus de tenues et de choix de couleurs vestimentaires des plus absurdes.

En plus, bien sûr, le coup classique du masque ou de la paire de lunettes déguisant assez le héros pour que sa propre petite-amie ne le reconnaisse pas...


End file.
